Stay by me
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: Quisiera que esto durara para siempre, pero solo por hoy quédate conmigo, abrázame, mírame, bésame, ámame, quédate… quédate junto a mi. (SaruMi).


Hola !  
Aquí les traigo un oneshoot de k Project  
espero les guste

Pareja: Saruhiko x Misaki (SaruMi)  
Género: Lemon, Romance, angust

* * *

**Stay by me**

Summary: Quisiera que esto durara para siempre, pero solo por hoy quédate conmigo, abrázame, mírame, bésame, ámame, quédate… quédate junto a mi

**Fushimi POV**

Hoy era un día muy especial, desde el momento que me levante esta mañana podía sentir una opresión en mi pecho, me sentía decaído y angustiado

Hoy se cumplían dos años de haberle dicho a Misaki que me uní a Scepter 4. Pero las cosas no han cambiado nada, cada vez que nos vemos seguimos peleando, Misaki sigue molesto, diciéndome que soy un traidor pero… quien traiciono primero?  
Siempre estuve ahí para ti, siempre cuide de ti, te ayude, te di todo lo que me pedías, pero justo cuando yo necesitaba de tu ayuda, cuando necesite de ti, nunca estuviste para mi

Me diste la espalda , a mi ¡!

Dejaste de mirarme

Dejaste de abrazarme

Dejaste de prestarme atención

Misaki, no me dejaste otra opción, ya no lograba atraer tu atención, el único camino que tenía era alejarme .Al principio solo deseaba despertar sentimientos en ti, verte llorar para saber que me necesitarías, verte feliz para saber que no me extrañarías, verte enojado para saber que me odiarías

No importaba que sintieras por mí, solo deseaba que volvieras a verme a mí, a sentir algo por mi  
Pero una vez que me di cuenta que el odio era lo único que recibía de ti, desee con todo mi ser olvidarte. Me concentré en mi trabajo, me deshice de todo objeto que me recordara a ti pero sabes que… nunca logre sacarte de mi mente

Porque a diferencia tuya yo sí sé que es lo que siento

Misaki… te amo

Este amor es tan fuerte que me siento morir si no estás junto a mi

-Fushimi, deja de soñar despierto y continua trabajando- La teniente Awashima se paró junto a mi

-tsk, es lo que estoy haciendo- me queje volviendo a mirar la pantalla de mi ordenador, la vi dejar mas documentos en mi escritorio

-lo quiero todo para antes del anochecer

-Tsk, si ma'am- gire mi vista a los documentos- tan molesto- murmure

-dijiste algo Fushimi- dijo desafiante cruzándose de brazos

-no, nada, nada- dije desinteresado, intentando concentrarme en el trabajo, hoy más que nunca deseaba ir a casa y distraerme con videojuegos

Tras vareas horas de papeleo, firmar documentos y ordenar misiones, le entregue todo a Awashima

Lo deje en su escritorio y sin más di media vuelta para salir de ahí, con calma salí del edificio y me dirigí a mi casa, mire hacia el cielo notando que ya estaba anocheciendo

Deslicé mi mano sobre mi cabello y suspire

-comprare algo para la cena- murmure caminando con las manos en los bolsillos

Al llegar al centro de Shizume, busque un local de comida rápida, mire vareos puestos indeciso, que deseaba cenar hoy?

-totsuka-san, hay que comprar algo de ahí ¡!- me detuve de golpe al escuchar esa voz, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente

Todas las personas que estaban delante de mi se fueron apartando poco a poco para darles el paso a los chicos de Homra

Cuando estuvieron a mi vista a pocos metros delante de mi, vi a Misaki, a Totsuka y a Kamamoto, los tres cargaban bolsas de plástico con alimentos. Mirándolos bien, Misaki estaba sonrojado y se tambaleaba torpemente

Esta ebrio

-Misaki~~- dije fuerte y claro, al ver que estaba a punto de entrar a un establecimiento con Totsuka y Kamamoto

Lo vi tambalearse mientras giraba, miro a los lados y luego al frente, donde nuestras miradas se conectaron

-Ah?, ahh ¡!, Saru ¡?- grito tirando las bolsas que cargaba, balanceándose a delante y atrás, buscando equilibrio

-Yata-san ¡!- se quejó Kamamoto y Totsuka suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro

-eh, Misaki~, que coincidencia encontrarte en este lugar? Y ebrio? No se supone que eres menor de edad?, eso es ilegal, debería arrestarte, Mi~sa~ki~?- alarde viendo como empezó a avanzar hacia mi ignorando las advertencias y llamados de sus acompañantes  
"bien Misaki, vas bien, mírame solo a mi!"

-tu maldito m-mono, deja de decir mi nombre tan libremente y no es tu~ incumbencia de este o no ebrio~- alargo las palabras parándose enfrente mío

-tsk, tan molesto como siempre- me queje sonriendo ampliamente- en tu condición no podrías ni pelear

-ah?, me estas retando?, ya verás estúpido mono!- grito lanzando un puño hacia mí, con un ágil movimiento tome su brazo con el cual intentaba golpearme y me incline hacia adelante agachando mi cuerpo lo suficiente, para jalarlo y hacer que quedara su abdomen en mi hombro del lado izquierdo, con facilidad lo cargué, como si fuera un costal

-Hey! qué haces ¿? bájame!- grito pataleando como un niño dando torpes golpes de sus puños contra mi espalda

-Hago mi trabajo, me encargo de los criminales como tu?- empecé a avanzar con rapidez ignorando los llamados de Totsuka y Kamamoto  
Me moví con facilidad entre las personas para así perder a los integrantes de Homra

-ahg, no vayas tan rápido- gimoteo Misaki- me estoy mareando- disminuí mi velocidad, al fin y al cabo ya estábamos cerca de nuestro destino- ahh- Misaki empezó a balbucear incoherencias en lo que faltaba de camino

Era mas que obvio que no era consiente de lo que pasaba, apestaba completamente a alcohol

-porque estas ebrio?- dije sacando la llave de mi casa, de mi pantalón

-uhhh, cel-celebrabamos el haber ganado a Scepter 4~~- alargo las palabras sonando realmente torpe

-tsk, que cosa escusa más estúpida- me queje, me pare en la entrada de mi casa y abrí la puerta

-ahh si, sueño…- susurro con la voz adormilada sin dejar de usar su tono torpe, realmente me sorprendía que Misaki no sea de esos ebrio agresivos, es mas un borracho torpe y sumiso. Cerré la puerta y sin molestarme en prender las luces fui directamente a mi habitación, donde recosté con suma delicadeza a Misaki en mi cama

Bien el secuestro no planificado e improvisado fue todo un éxito

Mire a Misaki y sentí como me sonrojaba, estaba teniendo una vista hermosa desde aquí, Misaki tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su ropa completamente desagregada, sus brazos estaban cómodamente a los lados de su cabeza, y su sudadera como su playera estaban ligeramente alzadas dejándome ver parte de su abdomen

El plan improvisado era solo tomar de Misaki y alejarlo de los de Homra y ahora lo tengo aquí tan perfecto, … quisiera besarlo, tocarlo, quisiera que se quedara conmigo para siempre

Suspire y sin poder evitar mis impulsos, me quite el abrigo de mi uniforme, lo tire al suelo y deje mi espada junto al abrigo, me quite las botas y las calcetas, subí a la cama y gatee sobre ella hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de Yata

-Misaki…- susurre acariciando su rostro

-uhmm- su miraba estaba ligeramente desorbitada, me incline más hacia él y por primera vez uní nuestras bocas en un beso. El contacto es tan suave, tímido e inocente, con delicadeza moví mis labios contra los suyos, no quería asustarlo, quería ser suave y que a través de el contacto el fuera capaz de recibir mis sentimientos

Me separe un poco de el para verlo mejor, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus mirada estaba sombre mí y sus labio entreabiertos

-Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por esto- susurre besado su mejilla, mientras deslizaba una de mis manos dentro de su ropa y tocaba la piel de su abdomen- ya no me puedo contener, te prometo que seré suave, cuidare de ti en cada paso, Misaki…te hare el amor – susurre notando como sus mejillas se ponían aún más rojas

-no digas esas cosas~~- se quejó cerrando los ojos, sonreí tomando el borde de su sudadera, lo ayude a sentarse ligeramente le saque la ropa de la parte superior con rapidez pero cuidando de no ser brusco. Eventualmente uní nuestras bocas en un beso tierno, al principio solo eran los ligeros roces de nuestros labios, poco a poco lo guie enseñándole que era un beso apasionado

Acaricie su cuerpo memorizando cada parte de su cuerpo, deleitándome con su suave y tersa piel, bese sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, para memorizar su sabor, marcaba su piel gustoso de proclamarlo mío

Empecé a besar su pecho provocando que Misaki empezara a hacer exclamaciones de placer, seguí por su cuerpo ignorando planamente la marca de Homra en su clavícula. Sin dejar de besar, lamer y mordisquear los pezones de Misaki, empecé a despojarme de mi ropa, todo bajo la mirada de Misaki. Lance mi ropa al suelo, me separe de Misaki, me quite los lentes estirándome hacia el buró junto a mi cama, abrí uno de los cajones de el buró y con rapidez saque un lubricante

-Misaki, tú también puedes tocarme- deje el lubricante junto a nosotros, mientras mi sonrojado pelirrojo asentía, lo volví a besar y sentí mi corazón acelerarse aún más al sentir las tímidas manos de Misaki sobre mis hombros, para después deslizarse hasta mi cabello donde me sostuvo con fuerza

Deslice mis manos por los costados de su cuerpo, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón, se lo empecé a quitar sin dejar de besarnos, al retirar su pantalón Misaki empezó a deslizar sus manos por mi espalda con más confianza. Disgusté el dulce sabor de su boca jugando son su inexperta lengua en un vaivén adictivo

Acaricie sus piernas y las separe colocándome entre ellas. Podía sentir como mi corazón podía salir de mi pecho en cualquier momento, aquella típica sensación de mariposas en tu estomago me aturdía y enloquecía. Por falta de aire dejamos de besarnos y la habitación se había llenado del sonido de nuestros jadeos

Sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto amaba, deslice la última prenda de Misaki fuera de su cuerpo, lo vi removerse incomodo ante mi mirada, simplemente sentí como me sonrojaba. Tome la botella del lubricante y la abrí vaciando un poco del contenido en los dedos de un de mis manos

-tranquilízate- susurre cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar y luchaba por cerrar sus piernas, me incline sobre él y le sonreí- Misaki~, bésame, si el tatuaje de tus labios esta en mi corazón, bésame cien veces más para tatuarme el alma

-solo dices cosas vergonzosas- se quejó uniendo sus brazos detrás de mí cuello y me jalo hacia el besándome. Con precaución deslice uno de mis dedos con el lubricante por su virgen entrada, poco a poco deslice el primer dedo

-ahh, ah!- se quejó apretándome más a su cuerpo, bese sus mejillas , su cuello y sus labios para distraerlo de la incomodidad y del dolor. Así pude introducir otro dedo en su interior y empecé un ligero vaivén

-ahh, uh, ahh~~ ¡!- grito enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda y apretó sus piernas a mi alrededor, poco a poco aumente la velocidad del movimiento de mi mano, escuchando los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba Misaki

Una vez que puse tres dedos en su interior, las quejas fueron remplazados por chillidos de placer, lo veía retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo, gimiendo y arañando mi espalda

-ya estás listo- susurre retirando mis dedos de su interior recibiendo un gruñido de protesta, retire mi última prenda con rapidez, sintiéndome eufórico sin mencionar lo bastante excitado que ya me encontraba

Iba a ser el primero, el primero en el cuerpo de Misaki, íbamos a ser uno  
Tome el lubricante y deslice un poco de este por mi miembro, me posicione en su entrada y lo mire, nuevamente nuestras miradas se conectaron

-Misaki- susurre inclinándome sobre él y lo bese empezando a entrar en su interior

-aghh- se quejó contra mis labios- ahhh- soltó un chillido, guie una de mis manos a su miembro y lo empecé a masajear y a apretar ligeramente para hacer que Misaki pudiera empezar a sentir placer

-Misaki…- enterré mi rostro contra su cuello sintiéndome abrumado por sus estreches y las repentinas oleadas de placer que recorrían por mi cuerpo y empecé a mover mis caderas ligeramente siendo cuidadoso en no lastimar a mi Misaki

-ahhh ¡- grito echando su cabeza hacia atrás- Dios ¡!- gimió con la voz ahogada volviendo a rasguñar mi espalda y enredo sus piernas entorno a mi cadera

Inicie un lento vaivén , besando las mejillas de Misaki, que poco a poco eran bañadas por sus lagrimas

-estas bien?- pregunto besando sus labios

-si…~~- gimió alargando la palabra- ah ¡!

No lo puedo negar, este era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, estaba haciendo el amor con Misaki, estábamos uniendo nuestros cuerpos y alma en una sola. Quisiera que esto durara para siempre, pero solo por hoy quédate conmigo, abrázame, mírame, bésame, ámame, quédate… quédate junto a mí, Misaki. Cerré los ojos al sentí como se me humedecían y sin dejar de esconder mi rostro en el cuello de Misaki, tome sus manos poniéndolas sobre su cabeza enredando mis dedos con los suyos y empecé a profundizar las embestidas

-ah~~ Ah!- grito y gimió con fuerza, solté sus manos y me apoye del colchón mientras volvía a besar esos labios que me enloquecían

-shh, Misaki no hagas tanto ruido o te podrían escuchar- dije contra sus labios viendo como el fruncía el ceño y hacia un dulce puchero completamente sonrojado

-idiota, ah!... c-cállate y sigue hmm con lo tuyo~- dijo entre gemidos haciendo una mala imitación de estar enojado- reí ligeramente mientras Misaki volvía a murmurar- imbécil..- entre jadeos

-ma….mas , más rápido!- dijo en voz alta aferrándose a mi cuerpo- AHH!

-lo que tu pidas Misaki~- lo tome de las caderas y lo empecé a embestir más rápido, sin dejar de cuidar en no lastimarlo, el cuarto estaba lleno de el sonido de el choque de nuestras pieles los gemidos de Misaki y misa jadeos

Me sentía sofocado y extasiado, emocionado y cada vez más y más enamorado. Porque todo lo que tenga que ver con Misaki, me gustaba, me atraía y me hacía adicto

-AHH!- grito con fuerza rasguñando mi espalda, he de admitir que dolió pero fue sumamente placentero. Había encontrado ese punto en su interior que lo volvía loco, tome su miembro y lo masaje volvió a embestir aquel punto que volvia loco a Misaki

-ahh!, no… no lo soporto~~- se quejó mordiendo mi hombro- ah!, me voy… me voy a ahh ¡!- gritaba moviendo sus caderas contra las mías profundizando las embestidas

-hazlo- ordene besándolo- vamos, grita, grita mi nombre!- le pedí mientras me estremecía al sentir como Misaki me apretaba en su interior

-ahh ¡!- chillaba desesperado-mhhh

-Misaki… te amo ¡!- gemí

-AH!- grito, habíamos terminado al mismo tiempo. Recorriendo juntos todo el camino para llegar a este momento

Me deje caer contra su cuerpo aun jadeante, apoye mi oído contra su pecho escuchando el latir desenfrenado de su corazón, sonreí, sonreí ampliamente ante la infinita felicidad que me embargo

-mhhh- sus brazos me rodearon y me abrazaron hacia su cuerpo

-te amo- volví a decir cerrando los ojos

-Mikoto…- me separe de golpe de el

-Que?- mi voz tembló, una opresión en mi pecho me hizo casi incapaz de respirar, empecé a respirar con dificultad, sin cuidado alguno me aleje de el saliendo bruscamente de su cuerpo. Lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho sobre mi corazón, sin dejar de temblar

-mikoto..- volvió a susurrar con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa contra su rostro

Me sentí decepcionado, enojado, triste. Tome mi ropa y me empecé a vestir, mientras una oleada de enojo me invadía

-maldito… -gruñí rasguñando la marca de Homra en mi clavícula volviendo a abrir esa vieja herida, sentí como se humedecían mis ojos y las lágrimas se deslizaban en mis mejillas- soy un idiota- susurre

El día en que Misaki me entienda nunca llegara, como pude creer que el llegaría a amarme

Apreté mi mano contra mi pecho, sollozando ligeramente

-ojala dejaras de latir, estúpido corazón y así podre olvidar este dolor

* * *

NT: Fin (?)

Bien este fue el oneshoot, espero les haya gustdo dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas XD  
Bueno me despido, que tengan buen dias

1:20 pm-5/06/2013


End file.
